


Мост в Канагаве

by Kroshka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Kuroko no Basuke kink "Кисе/Касамацу, петтинг в переполненном вагоне метро."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мост в Канагаве

Первым в Берлине он увидел Кисе. Тот поправлял непривычно светлые волосы и улыбался с рекламы мужского парфюма. Красивый. Чужой. Такому по ребрам не дашь. Касамацу залип, вглядываясь в фото, пока его не окликнули.  
— Касамацу-семпай, вы идете? – Такаши, легкий форвард, подтащил огромную дорожную сумку и стал рядом. – Ой, это же Кисе Рета! У моей сестры им все стены обклеены. И вы с ним играли, только он вроде бросил баскетбол… Не знаете, почему?  
— Нет, — отрубил Касамацу. – Понятия не имею. Идем, не хочу здесь заблудиться.  
В шатл-басе было тесно и шумно. Команда обсуждала немецких девушек: «Эй, их порно самое крутое». — «Те еще развратные штучки». — «Надеешься подцепить одну?»  
Такаши рядом уткнулся в путеводитель и бубнил про себя немецкие фразы. Касамацу вставил наушники и повернулся к окну. Пригородный пейзаж за окном был унылым и однообразным. Словно и не уезжали. Почему? Он задавался этим вопросом, сначала – каждый день, потом, когда немного отпустило – раз или два в месяц. Полностью забыть не удалось. Да и как такое забудешь: Кисе позвонил, сказал, что хочет поговорить. Касамацу из-за него забил на последнюю пару и даже тренировку. Он тогда и матч пропустил, позови бы Кисе. Они встретились в кафе. Кисе заказал латте с приторно-сладким сиропом, долго мялся, ковырял ложечкой в пене и потом, пряча глаза, выдал:  
— Касмацу-семпай, я уезжаю. Далеко. Надолго, наверное.  
Касамацу замер, не понимая. Уезжает? В Токио? А как же команда? Зимний кубок? Последнее он спросил вслух.  
— На Кубок-то вернешься?  
— Нет, — Кисе мотнул головой. – Я ухожу из школы и уезжаю в Берлин. Документы уже забрали, вылетаю послезавтра.  
— Как давно ты знал? – негромко спросил Касамацу.  
— Неделю, может, две. Все решилось так быстро, — Кисе вскинул глаза. — Я хотел тебе сказать, честно! Просто не знал, как, мы же только начали… И я вернусь!  
— Не надо, — Касамацу аккуратно поправил чашку с недопитым кофе и положил рядом деньги. – Удачной новой жизни.  
Кисе дернул рукой, словно хотел схватить его за руку, но ладонь так и повисла в воздухе.  
— Семпай, — пробормотал он. — Юкио…  
Касамацу нашел силы не оглянуться. Остался бы — и точно повелся бы на любое объяснение, на любое — наверняка же! — вранье. Лучше сразу все закончить.  
Прямой спины и сжатых губ хватило только входной двери. Схватив мяч и добравшись до ближайшей площадки, он бешено колотил им о землю и кидал так высоко, словно хотел вышибить мозги всем богам сразу. Хотелось выть, хотелось схватить Кисе за волосы и вытрясти из него всю дурь, хотелось самому врезаться, как мяч, головой о бетон. Только вот завтра были пары, и тренировки, а разбитой головой ничем не поможешь, потому что Кисе на него все равно плевать. Через час он вернулся домой, принял душ и поменял постельное белье. Заставил себя поужинать и дописал конспект на завтра.  
Этого можно было ожидать. Но только не так, черт возьми, только не это «Я уезжаю». Только не он.  
До отъезда они больше не встречались. Предпоследней смс-кой от Кисе было название аэропорта и время рейса. Последней, судя по времени, за три минуты до взлета, неожиданно серьезное, без смайликов: «Прости меня. Я буду ждать шанса все объяснить».  
Касамацу не ответил ни на одну из них и не пришел в аэропорт. В тот день он до одури тренировался в спортзале, а потом пошел с сокомандниками в караоке. Кажется, он даже флиртовал с какой-то девушкой. Та висла на его руке, подначивала спеть и говорила, какой он крутой. Имени ее он не запомнил.  
И вот теперь – Берлин. Неприветливый осенний город, куда он приехал на товарищеский матч с Берлинским университетом и где уже больше года живет Кисе. Три с половиной миллиона населения и ноль шансов на случайную встречу. Касамацу всегда был реалистом.  
Шатл-бас прибыл на место без приключений. Главный вокзал в Берлине —непроизносимый набор букв, отметка на гугл-карте, чтоб ткнуть пальцем. Потом метро, запутанная схема, непонятно, как оплатить проезд, станция, пересадка, ошибочная пересадка, возвращение назад и, наконец, общежитие университета. Их поселили в гостевой блок, снабдили инструкциями и показали, где спортзал. Почти вся команда расползалась по общежитию под лозунгом: «Эй, горячие немецкие телочки!». В зале остались только он и Такаши. Тренироваться с ним было удобно, они успели притереться и хорошо работали в связке. Конечно, не как с Кисе, когда на инстинктах, взглядах, без слов. Но Касамацу давно запретил себе думать об этом.  
— Потренируемся один на один, — бросил он Такаши, и тот согласно кивнул. Он не был таким болтуном, как Кисе. Наверное, это должно было радовать.  
Они тренировались почти до ночи и в душе еще немного обсудили предстоящие игры. Кровать была неудобной, слишком высокая, но Касамацу устал после перелета и тренировки. Он отрубился сразу, буркнув что-то на «Спокойной ночи» от Такаши. Ему ничего не снилось.  
Первый тренировочный матч они играли в спортзале университета: строгом, классически-деревянном. Касамацу стукнул кулаком о ладонь и приготовился сказать вдохновенную речь перед началом. И вдруг он увидел Кисе. Тот стоял недалеко от дверей, рядом с парой других зрителей, опершись о стену. На нем была пижонская шляпа, скрывавшая лицо, и он не махал ему и не бросался с радостным визгом, но Касамацу узнал его безошибочным внутренним чутьем. Это было он.  
Тренировочный матч они слили вчистую. Касамацу нервничал, делал ошибки и пропускал пасы, но даже не обращал на это внимания. Когда они выходили из зала, Кисе уже не было. Он ждал его в холле с двумя банками из автомата.  
— Привет, — негромко сказал Кисе, отделившись от колонны, и кинул ему Колу. Касамацу машинально поймал. – Поговоришь со мной?  
Отказаться было бы глупо и жалко. Касамацу крикнул тренеру, что вернется сам. Тот недовольно поморщился на самоуправство, но возражать не стал, занятый разбором ошибок.  
— Идем, — бросил он Кисе и направился к двери, открывая на ходу банку. На улице Кисе снял свою дурацкую шляпу и запихал в сумку. Пряди у него теперь были светлые, как на том фото, и стрижка незнакомая. – Конспирация?  
— Нет, просто волосы не успел высушить, не хотелось простудиться. Осень, — Кисе вдруг улыбнулся не по-рекламному, тепло и солнечно. Словно вчера расстались. – Не так уж я тут и известен.  
— Да ладно, известная азиатская модель, с необычной, интригующей внешностью сводит с ума всю Европу, — процитировал Касамацу по памяти и осекся, глядя на потрясенного Кисе.  
— Касамацу-семпай, ты что, заделался фешн-критиком?  
— Не выдумывай, тоже мне, — он на автомате пихнул Кисе в бок. Тот вскрикнул:  
— Уй, больно! Касамацу-семпай, ты все еще дерешься?  
— А ты все еще такой придурок?  
Они замерли друг напротив друга у светофора. Мимо проходили люди, ехали машины, а Касамацу первые за полтора года смотрел Кисе в глаза.  
— Я уехал, потому что врачи запретили мне играть в баскетбол, — просто сказал Кисе. – Нужна была интенсивная терапия, и как раз в тот момент мне предложили контракт. Здесь классные врачи, быстро поставили на ноги. Я снова могу играть. Не так, как раньше, правда, но я потихоньку учусь заново. Не хочу сдаваться.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? – глухо спросил Касамацу, глядя в сторону, на замершие под красный свет потоки машин.  
— Не знал, как сказать. Не хотел, чтоб меня жалели. Боялся сразу сломать все, что только началось, — Кисе невесело усмехнулся. – Был полным идиотом, одним словом. Я хотел тебе объяснить, но…  
«…Но я не хотел слышать»  
— Идем, — снова сказал Касамацу. – Просто идем.  
Кисе удивленно взглянул на него и неровно кивнул. Они шли сквозь толпу и оба молчали. Люди спешили им навстречу, говорили по телефонам, заходили в магазины. Город жил своей жизнью, и дурацкие мелодрамы его мало волновали. Тишина нервировала, но в голову ничего не шло.  
— Знаешь, — Кисе вдруг замер посреди дороги. В него врезался парень с огромным рюкзаком и выругался, но он даже не обратил внимания. — Я тебя ужасно люблю. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, такая вот беда.  
Они стояли по центру Курфюрсдамма, прямо напротив секс-шопа с резиновыми членами в витрине, и более дурацкого места для признаний в любви сложно было придумать. Только Касамацу было плевать. Он молча смотрел на Кисе, а тот вдруг снова начал нести какую-то чушь:  
— Ой, сейчас дождь начнется, замерзну, заболею, умру, а мне нельзя, у меня съемки и кастинг!  
— Ты идиот, — сказал Касамацу, подразумевая: «Я тоже тебя люблю».  
— Я знаю, — легко согласился Кисе, отвечая, наверное, на оба варианта. И взял его за руку. — Бежим, семпай!  
Начался дождь, и зонтика, конечно, не было. Касамацу подумал, что Кисе захочет в пафосное заведение, где черт его знает, как себя вести, и сколько стоит кофе, но Кисе затащил его под ближайшую вывеску. В уличном фаст-фуде, где кухня была корейской, подавались почему-то удон и суши, а официантками были китаянки, на них не обращали внимания. Разве что кот с поднятой лапкой смотрел насмешливо и ободряюще. Можно было не дергаться, когда Кисе то и дело брал его за руку и наклонялся слишком близко. Кисе трепался о своей работе, о том, какая здесь странная учеба, что он уже немного говорит на немецком и где в Берлине продается самый вкусный молочный шейк — Куроко бы понравилось! — и Касамацу чувствовал, как его понемногу отпускает. Ничего не изменилось. Кисе все такой же неугомонный, болтливый и одуряюще прекрасный. Его хотелось поцеловать — вот прямо сейчас, не обращая внимания на официанток и посетителей.  
— Касамацу-семпай, а ты видел мою новую рекламу? – Кисе, словно издеваясь, пересел к нему и теперь прижимался горячим бедром.  
— Ну, видел, — пробормотал Касамацу. Сконцентрироваться на разговоре не получалось: близость Кисе отвлекала, напоминая о том, как давно у него не было секса.  
— Изначально планировалось отснять меня в двух образах, чтобы показать двойственность человеческой души, инь-янь, светлое и темное, знаешь… Второй образ был женским.  
Кисе склонился к нему еще ближе, положив ладонь на колено, и продолжил интимным шепотом:  
— Шелковое платье, бриллианты, акцент на глаза, соблазнительные позы и море цветов… Очень красивый антураж  
— Почему отказался? – хрипло спросил Касамацу, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
— Не хотел, чтоб Аоминеччи дрочил на мои фотки в раздевалке, — фыркнул Кисе.  
— У тебя с ним что-то было? – дернулся Касамацу.  
— А ты ревнуешь, семпай? — протянул Кисе и насмешливо добавил. — Хотя его точно искусственные сиськи возбуждают. В тех журналах нет ничего натурального.  
Потом помолчал и сказал серьезнее:  
— У меня тогда вообще никого не было. Я тебя ждал.  
— А у меня руки дрожали, когда мы в первый раз… Боялся облажаться, — Касамацу покраснел, старательно глядя в сторону. — Я думал, ты опытный, засмеешь.  
— Раз уж сейчас вечер откровений… — Кисе усмехнулся. — Я страшно боялся боли и принял штук пять таблеток обезболивающего, у сестры из сумки взял. И запил еще алкоголем.  
— Так вот чего тебя тогда так вело… — Касамацу оторвался от сосредоточенного насилия над салфеткой. — Эй, стоп, первый раз ты же был сверху! Кому вообще должно было быть больно?!  
— Я не знал наперед, — широко улыбнулся Кисе. — И потом, ты же настоящий садист! У меня такие синяки оставались, что гримеры их замазать не могли!  
— Это для профилактики, чтобы не зазнавался! — возмущенно отозвался Касамацу.  
— Эй, семпай… — Кисе вдруг уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею. — Я скучал по твоим тычкам. Такой вот мазохист. По твоим поцелуям. По рукам и языку. Ты такой теплый, а я вечно мерзну.  
— Не здесь же, придурок! — прошипел Касамацу. — Мы в общественном месте.  
— Всем плевать, — прошептал Кисе, задевая губами его ухо. — И у меня уже стоит.  
Он потянул ладонь Касамацу, положив ее себе на пах.  
— Идем куда-то. Сейчас, — в который раз за день повторил Касамацу.  
— До моей квартиры только на метро, — огорченно выдохнул Кисе. — Пешком не дойдем.  
— Тогда поехали, — решительно потянул его из-за стола Касамацу.  
В метро на них тоже никто не смотрел. Кисе зажал его в углу и нагло терся своим телом о его. Касамацу сначала порывался отпихнуть, но Кисе с его поплывшим взглядом сложно было остановить. Ледяные ладони Кисе — хоть бы согрел сначала! — пролезли под его толстовку, коснулись живота, палец обвел пупок. Холодный нос снова ткнулся в шею.  
— Ты такой… Семпай, хочу тебя! — прошептал Кисе куда-то в скулу, потом лизнул мочку его уха и прикусил. Мягкие светлые пряди щекотали, задевая нос и щеки.  
— Эй, люди же смотрят, — снова попытался Касамацу.  
— Плевать, — отозвался Кисе. — Пусть завидуют. Обними меня крепче, не раздавишь.  
Касамацу послушно обхватил его, прижимая крепче. Кисе был жарким; тепло его тела чувствовалось через рубашку и тонкий джемпер. Кисе коснулся губами у основания шеи, прошептал что-то — не разобрать. И дышать сразу стало тяжело, и вовсе не потому, что грудная клетка была пережата. Ладонь, теперь уже тоже согревшаяся, погладила по спине, прошлась вдоль позвоночника и скользнула к поясу. Касамацу отметил, какие у Кисе стали нежные пальцы. Никаких мозолей — видимо, давно не бегал с мячом. Надо бы его заставить, нечего расслабляться. Одна ладонь задержалась на спине, бережно поглаживая, а вторая, особенно нахальная, уже пробралась под поясом джинсов, стискивая задницу. Касамацу выдохнул.  
— Кисе, прекращай, — Он постарался придать голосу суровость. В бытность Кисе форвардом Кайджо прямых приказов он слушался. Иногда.  
— Ну что еще, семпаай, — недовольно протянул Кисе ему на ухо. Снова горячо задышал и обвел ухо языком по краю, потом прижался губами к шее, легонько прихватывая кожу. Дразнится, засранец. — Мы с тобой что, девственница и развратный оборотень? Или ты любишь ролевые игры?  
Кисе шлепнул его по заднице наотмашь, насколько позволяло узкое пространство за спиной.  
— Ты! — У Касамацу от такой наглости даже слова пропали. Но тут Кисе прижался к нему, целуя. Целовался он как всегда: настойчиво, даже нагло, и очень жарко. Терся о Касамацу всем телом и дергал за волосы. Чертовы одиннадцать сантиметров разницы сейчас очень мешали. У Кисе уже стояло: Касамацу чувствовал его член, прижавшийся к бедру. Касамацу почувствовал, что щеки у него просто горят. Стыдно было краснеть, но такую реакцию не проконтролируешь. И еще ему самому уже тоже было тесно в штанах. Кисе — вот же язва — не обошел это вниманием.  
— Ты уже так возбудился, семпааай, — и надо же ему тянуть эти гласные и говорить таким шепотом, что крышу напрочь сносит. — Хочешь меня прямо здесь, да? Какой же ты развратный.  
Справедливо возмутиться Кисе ему снова не дал: поцеловал, заглушая все возражения. Его крепка ладонь сжала член Касамацу поверх джинсов, поглаживая. Кисе раздвинул коленом его бедра, вжимая в стену. Поезд остановился на одной из центральных станций и внутрь зашла толпа, впечатывая их друг в друга. Касамацу уткнулся лбом в плечо Кисе и почувствовал как тот, совершенно обнаглев, расстегивает его джинсы.  
— Я тебя убью, — зашипел Касамацу. Хорошо, что вокруг не понимали японского. Но это все равно ничего не меняло.  
— В труп и некроманта мы тоже поиграем, если захочешь, — шепнул Кисе, расправившись с молнией. Он погладил член через ткань, лаская головку, а потом скользнул под резинку трусов, и сжал: крепко, без лишних церемоний, обхватил все ладонью точно так, как надо. Правильно. Касамацу сжал зубы, выдыхая через нос. Это было слишком. Он очень давно не трахался. Вторая ладонь Кисе принялась за его задницу, сминая, стискивая, скользя между ягодиц. Кисе был везде, его было много. Он начал дрочить, медленно введя ладонь вниз, а потом вверх — резче и отрывистее. Он подстроился под мерный ритм метро, не сбиваясь. Касамацу понял, что он дрожит; колени подгибались, и только то, что он обнимал Кисе, не давало упасть.  
— Скажи мне что-то, — чуть хрипло потребовал Кисе.  
— Это ты у нас умеешь нести чушь даже во время секса, — пробормотал Касамацу.  
— Скажи, — повторил Кисе. Сгреб яйца, чуть сжимая в ладони, и снова обхватил член, проводя уже быстрее, сильнее. Влажный от слюны палец коснулся входа, надавил, поглаживая, проник на фалангу внутрь. Касамацу не выдержал, простонав сквозь зубы.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел он. — Вечно делаешь, что захочешь. Черт… Я тебе… ох… отомщу сегодня.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — палец скользнул еще глубже внутрь. — Говори еще, семпай. Меня возбуждает твой голос.  
— Привяжу к батарее и буду насиловать, — Касамацу уже вело. Кровь шумела в ушах, перед глазами стоял туман, он чувствовал, что скоро кончит. Он нес полный бред, но было плевать. — Или нет, превращу в домашнего раба. Одену фартук, заставлю мне убирать и готовить. И буду трахать каждый день, пока не попросишь о пощаде.  
— Да, мой господин, — Кисе вставил палец до упора, сжимая член, и Касамацу кончил, забрызгивая ладонь, и. кажется, живот Кисе.  
— Я же говорил — точно любишь игры, — Кисе удовлетворенно усмехнулся.  
— Влажные салфетки у меня в рюкзаке в боковом кармане, — буркнул Касамацу.  
— Какой же ты предусмотрительный, семпай, — Кисе мимолетно чмокнул его в щеку, достал пачку и тщательно вытер. — Наша станция! Бежим скорей.  
Кисе схватил его за руку и потянул за собой, нимало не заботясь, что джинсы у него все еще расстегнуты. Касамацу застегнул их на бегу, яростно дергая за молнию.  
— Что это было? — он прижал Кисе в ближайшей стене, глядя в насмешливые глаза.  
— Только первая часть, конечно.  
До квартиры Кисе они бежали под настоящим ливнем, забегая отдышаться под навесы и подъезды.  
— Запоминай дорогу, — заорал Кисе, перекрикивая шум дождя.  
Касамацу честно попытался запомнить, но водяная стена застилала глаза, и он видел только Кисе перед собой, несущегося по лужам с кучей брызг. Этот бег был веселым и немного безумным — как все с Кисе. Наконец, они добежали, и Кисе втолкнул его в подъезд, снова целуя и глядя шальными глазами.  
— Какой этаж? — спросил Касамацу, понимая, что пора взять дело в свои руки.  
—Третий, — отозвался Кисе. — Двадцать четвертая квартира.  
Как только они вошли в дверь — Кисе слишком долго возился с ключами, вечно он все теряет — Касамацу прижал его к стене уже сам, целуя, как хотелось: долго и требовательно.  
— Трахнешь меня? — Кисе смотрел прямо на него. Черт его знает, как у него получалось говорить любые пошлости и не смущаться. — Хочу тебя. Хочу твой большой, твердый член в себе.  
Касамацу не ответил, и только схватил его за руку и потащил в ближайшую комнату. Это оказалась спальня. Он толкнул Кисе на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. В голове мелькнуло, что простыни намокнут и запачкаются, но было уже не до того. Кисе был мокрым после дождя и безумно горячим. Касамацу убрал со лба тонкие пряди слизывая влагу. Она показалась ему сладкой. Снова стало жарко, безумно жарко, не смотря на промокшие насквозь вещи.  
— К черту одежду! — приказал Кисе. — Можешь порвать, я не расстроюсь.  
— К черту, — бесшабашно согласился Касамацу, освободил Кисе от джемпера и дернул зубами за верхнюю пуговицу, отрывая ее с мясом, выплевывая нитки. Кисе заерзал под ним, выпутываясь из рукавов. С джинсами Кисе было сложнее: мокрые, тесные, они облепили тело, не желая сниматься. Касамацу тянул их вниз, закусывая губу от напряжение. Кисе только хохотал, глядя на его усилия. Со своими он справился быстрее, положил на стул, чтобы просохли, и вернулся к Кисе. Тот уже смазал себя и растягивал, неудобно извернувшись.  
— Я сам, — Касамацу быстро поцеловал его в поясницу, заменяя его пальцы своими. Он развел пальцы, разминая, поглаживая изнутри. Тесный, слишком тесный.  
— У меня никого не было, — шепнул Кисе, словно читая его мысли. — Уже достаточно, давай.  
— Больно же будет, — Касамацу покачал головой, понимая, и сам еле сдерживается.  
— Не боюсь, — глаза у Кисе сверкнули. — Давай.  
Касамацу быстро смазал себя и вошел, замирая от восторга. Каждый раз с Кисе — это было как чудо. Он качнулся вперед, целуя в плечо, скользя губами по теплой бархатной коже, вспоминая Кисе, узнавая его заново. Было тесно и горячо, и он толкнулся вперед, еще глубже, входя почти до упора. Кисе под ним простонал, вцепившись зубами в подушку.  
— Больно? — Касамацу испуганно замер.  
— Охрененно, — Кисе завозился под ним, переворачиваясь на спину. — Хочу видеть тебя. Теперь давай.  
Он сам развел колени в стороны, открывая. У Касамацу окончательно сорвало крышу от такой откровенности и доступности. Он вошел до конца, целуя Кисе, трахая его языком, вылизывая изнутри, и чувствуя, как он отвечает, отдаваясь поцелую до остатка.  
Касамацу хватило только на несколько толчков. Кисе сжался изнутри, и он кончил глубоко в нем, дурея от восторга.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я сейчас.  
Он взял член Кисе в рот, наслаждаясь теплой, твердой тяжестью на языке. Кисе тоже долго не продержался, и кончил, выгибаясь на кровати. Касамацу проглотил все, потом достал влажные салфетки, наскоро вытер их и лег рядом с Кисе, накрывая их одеялом. Вставать было лень, говорить что-то — тоже. Он чувствовал, как веки слипаются.  
— Я сейчас усну, — честно предупредил он Кисе.  
— Тогда обними, — Кисе повернулся к нему, улыбаясь. Касамацу обхватил его, закидывая ногу на бедро и уткнувшись в плечо. Когда он проснулся от холода, была еще ночь. Кровать была пуста; Кисе стоял возле окна, босиком на полу.  
— Берлину идет дождь, — Кисе уперся ладонью о мокрое стекло, наблюдая, как скатываются тяжелые капли и расплываются за окном пятна огней ночного города.  
— Тебе идет Берлин, — Касмацу встал с кровати и обнял сзади. Прижался губами к спине и замер. — Красиво.  
— Да ты никак решил стать поэтом, семпай? — насмешливо спросил Кисе, не разворачиваясь.  
— Шшш, — Касамацу зажал его рот ладонью. — Помолчи хоть сейчас.  
Кисе пожал плечами, но возмущаться не стал. Расслабился, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Касамацу чутьем угадывал, что он сейчас улыбается.  
— Давай в кровать, семпай. В дождь хорошо спится.  
Они залезли под пушистое одеяло и заворочались, устраиваясь. Касамацу хотелось обнимать его всю ночь, но с Кисе это бы не прокатило. Тот долго возился, ныл, что ему то жарко, то холодно, высовывал поочередно ноги и руки, и, наконец, утихомирился. Повернулся к Касамацу спиной, повторяя ту позу возле окна. Касамацу прижал его в себе, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Эй, семпай… — негромко пробормотал Кисе. — Мы первый раз вместе спим. Прямо как настоящая пара.  
— Угу, как пара склочных старых супругов, которые в браке лет сорок, — хмыкнул Касамацу, покорно выдержав тычок локтем в ребра.  
— Я бы хотел с тобой, по-настоящему, — еще тише проговорил Кисе. — И десять, и двадцать, и пятьдесят.  
Касамацу открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать но, так и не найдя правильных слов, промолчал. Он тоже бы хотел, только зарываться было страшно. Слишком жестко его обламывали с мечтами и он давно научился довольствоваться малым. Здесь и сейчас Кисе был в одной с ним кровати, тыкался острыми локтями и прижимался задницей. Это ли не счастье, пусть и синяки от локтей останутся.  
— Сейчас я здесь. Спи уже, тебе же в университет завтра.  
Утром его разбудила бодренькая попса на мобильном Кисе. Он потянулся выключить и прищурился, разглядывая заставку: старый деревянный мост в Канагаве, на котором они когда-то поцеловались. Надо же, он помнит. Касамацу сжал телефон в руке.  
— Эй, Касамацу-семпай, ты компромат ищешь? — голос Кисе звучал сонно и чуть хрипло. Он оперся на его плечи, повозился своей щекой по его, заглядывая в телефон. — А, это… Не хотел ставить наше общее фото, не люблю расспросы. А так мы вроде и вместе, а я никуда не уезжал.  
— Давай, одевайся, тебе же на лекции, — буркнул Касамацу, скрывая смущение. На его собственном мобильном фото Кисе уже давно заменила картина с баскетбольным мячом. Совместные фотки он тоже хотел стереть, но не смог. Так и остались в памяти — и телефона, и его.  
Кисе наконец выполз из кровати и закутался в одеяло на манер мантии.  
— Не хочу тебя оставлять.  
— Я же с тобой пойду, придурок, — Касамацу начал одеваться, разыскивая брошенные вчера где-то носки.  
— А может ну его, будем валяться в кровати, а, семпай? — Кисе снял, наконец-то, одеяло, и теперь стоял посреди комнаты, демонстрируя себя, прекрасного.  
— Вот еще, — Касамацу шлепнул его по заднице, стараясь на нее не пялиться. — Собирайся.  
Позавтракали быстро. У Кисе в холодильнике кроме всякой ерунды типа творога, йогурта и кислого джема нормальной еды не обнаружилось, и Касамацу пришлось самому сбегать в ближайший магазин за булочками. На входе в метро Касамацу прикусил губу, вспоминая вчерашнюю поездку. Хорошо хоть, в этот раз Кисе лапать не полез, только держал всю дорогу за руку, словно боялся потеряться. До его станции они доехали молча. Когда поезд уже остановился, Кисе замялся. Потянулся к нему, потом, видно, передумал, пожал руку, и когда Касамацу уже собрался выходить, снова передумал, быстро чмокнул в щеку и прошептал: «Удачи, семпай!».  
В общежитии его встретили бурно. Парни из команды похлопали по спине и начали нести пошлятину про бурные оргии, а Такеши принюхался и только спросил, в состоянии ли семпай играть. Тренер тоже был не рад такому возвращению: хмуро объявил, что если сыграют неудачно, это будет стоить ему вылета из основы. Но Касамацу был уверен в себе. Они выиграют, без вариантов.  
На эту игру Кисе пришел без шляпы. Он сидел в первом ряду, без поклонниц, улыбался и махал ему рукой. Даже кричал что-то, хорошо, что Касамацу не расслышал.  
Они все-таки победили. Вырвались вперед всего на два очка, и победа далась тяжело, но главное — победили. И Кисе его обнял при всех, не стесняясь. Потом были еще торжественные речи, вручение наград и фуршет. Касамацу хотел было сбежать пораньше, в толпе он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, но почти сразу к нему подошел тренер немецкой команды с еще парой человек — важными шишками, судя по виду. Он говорил долго и запутанно, много хвалил его игру и шутил, но Касамацу все же удалось уловить суть: ему предлагали поучаствовать в программе по обмену. Приехать на год, учиться и тренироваться в местном университете. В Берлине для него равнялось — с Кисе. Касамацу не мог поверить, что ему предлагают такое всерьез. Слишком уже сказочно это звучало. С ним в жизни никогда не случалось ничего по-настоящему крутого. Кроме Кисе, конечно. И тут — такое предложение. Но тут подошел их собственный тренер. Он, видимо, обо все уже знал, поэтому сразу объяснил Касамацу, что все совершенно серьезно и ему пришлю документы, которые надо будет заполнить и отправить. И разумеется, ему не хочется лишаться такого талантливого игрока, но это блестящий шанс для любого студента, и…  
Дальше Касамацу уже не слушал. Сбивчиво извинившись, он выбежал из зала. Он добрался до квартиры Кисе, чуть не заблудившись, проверяя каждую станцию в метро и поминутно сверяясь с адресом в телефоне. Набрал цифры на домофоне, взбежал на третий этаж и влетел в уже открытую дверь.  
Кисе ждал его на пороге. Касамацу обхватил его руками, стискивая, прижимая к себе так крепко, что и дышать невозможно, чмокнул в щеку, задыхаясь от быстрого бега, произнес:  
— У тебя здесь место для еще одного человека найдется? Я переезжать собрался.  
Не дожидаясь ответа от ошеломленного, недоверчиво-счастливого Кисе, он добавил:  
— За завтраки и твои тренировки теперь отвечаю я. Так что купи к моему возвращению тостер и баскетбольный мяч.  
И поцеловал.


End file.
